1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for steering a motor vehicle in a collision avoidance maneuver ahead of an object in the front or lateral surroundings of the motor vehicle. Furthermore, the invention relates to a device for steering a motor vehicle in a collision avoidance maneuver ahead of an object in the front or lateral surroundings of the motor vehicle, which is suitable for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
One objective in the development of motor vehicles is related to driver assistance systems for the avoidance of accidents. These systems monitor the surroundings of the vehicle, decide whether a collision with an object is likely to occur and intervene into the steering system or the brake system of the vehicle in order to prevent the accident by avoiding or braking. It has been found out that collision avoidance maneuvers, especially at high vehicle speeds, offer advantages vis-à-vis emergency stops. To execute a collision avoidance maneuver, usually an avoiding path for the vehicle is predefined in an imminent collision. A steering actuator which allows setting a steering angle independently of the driver is used to steer the vehicle in such a fashion that it follows the avoiding path. The steering actuator is driven by a path follower controller. Due to the non-linear laterally dynamic behavior of the vehicle, relatively complex path follower controllers are required in this case so that the adjustment of the controller parameters for a defined type of vehicle frequently requires very high effort and structure.